


Simply The Best

by CTippy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Spoilers Series Finale, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A David x Patrick video. Attention: spoilers from the series finale!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the very few times I'm glad I decided to keep the editing really simple and kinda messy, even if it meant not having the chance to include as many scenes as I had meant to. I don't know, it just felt right this way. And of course, I had to use this song because it's their song and Patrick/Noah sings it with his lovely voice and it's a lovely cover, I basically had it planned since they announced this season would be the last one. So, I hope you'll like this small little tribute to these two cuties who finally got married! :)

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/614952574450335744/take-my-heart-and-make-it-strong-babe-youre) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWE95NYiU-4) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
